


And It Was Good

by ScumbagSimon



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumbagSimon/pseuds/ScumbagSimon
Summary: At the age of 18, every human gains the ability to swap bodies with someone. However, they can only do so once in their lifetimes. Ryan is a trans man who can't find anybody willing to swap with him. Dallon is non-binary, and just wants to be tall (and make Ryan happy).
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	And It Was Good

When Ryan met Dallon, it instantly made his day better.  
Nothing had happened to make that morning particularly horrendous. His toast wasn't burnt. His neighbors weren't being loud. He'd just woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something, because he found himself irritable and snappy, sending glares to anybody that mildly irritated him, barely holding himself back from lashing out at the teenaged girl who gave him his coffee.   
As he was leaving the shop, he slammed into a short guy, and his coffee spilled over both of them. He opened his mouth, prepared to chew the guy out, when he received a bright smile and hurried apologies.  
"Oh, my bad!" The guy grinned, grabbing some napkins from an outdoor table. "Can I buy you a new coffee? I was just going to get myself one. We can sit together."  
Normally, Ryan would have said no. This time, he didn't. Maybe it was his ringing gaydar, or maybe it was the fact that the guy was probably flirting with him, but he agreed.  
Ten minutes later they sat outside as matching coffee stains dried on their shirts. The man had dark brown, almost black eyes, and hair almost the same shade of brown as Ryan's. He was shorter by a few inches, and his face wrinkled when he smiled.  
"I'm Dallon," he greeted.   
"Ryan."  
"Sorry I spilled coffee on you," Dallon sipped his tea. "I didn't see you coming around the corner."  
"It's just as much my fault as yours," Ryan found himself smiling back.

The two of them got along like a house on fire. Ryan found himself trusting him instantly, enough to come out as a pamsexual trans guy within just three days of knowing him, and was pleasantly surprised when Dallon came out too.  
"I'm pan too," he'd smiled. "And non-binary, but I go by he/him and they/them."  
It was only a few more days before Ryan brought up the subject of body swapping. They were watching cartoons and sitting on Dallon's couch when he suddenly spoke.  
"Have you body swapped?"  
Dallon looked up from the tv. "No. You?"  
"I could never find anybody who wanted to."  
They tilted their head. "What do you mean?"  
"Transphobes, man," Ryan grinned. "And also, the only people who would want to swap with me are trans women, and none of them are too keen on being six foot three."  
Dallon blinked, staring for a minute. "I've always wanted to be tall."  
Ryan's breath caught in his throat. "Are you-"  
"I'm offering," the other interrupted. "If you wouldn't mind being shorter than me. And having brown eyes."  
"Dude, I couldn't care less," Ryan sat bolt upright on the couch. "Are you actually being serious? Because if we do this we can't go back. I don't see myself regretting this decision, but you might. Boobs fucking suck."  
Dallon shrugged. "I don't mind having boobs. Maybe then I can actually get a boyfriend."  
The two of them laughed. Excitement, and maybe a bit of anxiety, fluttered in Ryan's chest.  
"And I am being serious," Dallon sat upright so their face was only a few inches from Ryan's. "If you are."  
Ryan shivered, then nodded. "Do you know how?"  
"I googled it once. Gimme your hand."  
Ryan reached up, and Dallon clasped pinkies with him like they were about to promise something.   
"Ready?"  
Ryan nodded, and Dallon grabbed his other hand, lacing their fingers together, then pulled him in like they were about to kiss him. Instead, they pressed their forehead against Ryan's, noses brushing together.  
"Close your eyes,"Dallon whispered softly. Ryan could feel their breath on his face, and did as he asked.  
Almost as soon as he did so, an itching sensation spread from the points of contact with Dallon all the way through his body. It was irritating. So much so that he couldn't concentrate on anything besides it, and when it finally faded he felt shaky and hollow. The binder felt looser around his chest. He didn't dare to open his eyes.  
"Okay, this is weird," Ryan said. Except he hadn't opened his mouth. But it sounded like him.  
Finally Ryan opened his eyes, to see his own staring back. Dallon was indeed taller than him now, wearing his face. Their foreheads were still pressed together. Blue eyes (formerly Ryan's) stared back at him, blue and clear, shining with excitement.  
"I probably should have asked this beforehand," Dallon said in his voice. "But you don't have any allergies, right?"  
"You're good," Ryan said breathlessly, and his voice was different now. Deeper.  
He let go of Dallon's hands and leaned back, looking down at himself. His chest was flat now. He didn't need the binder anymore. The thought made him giddy. His legs were shorter. Fine, he could get used to that. His hair came down the side of his face. He wanted to dye it, now that the body was his and his only, never to belong to anybody else.  
"Having a dick feels weird!" he exclaimed joyfully.  
Ryan's smile was on Dallon's face. Ryan liked it better that way.


End file.
